Green eyed Sanji
by wind scarlett
Summary: Sanji got major jealousy knowing Luffy had spent two years in the Isle of Women.


**Note**: Nothing I can say but it's made for healing my suicidal tendencies, which often comes to me whenever I'm sick. I don't know, but I guess Sanji always envies Luffy for stealing all of the women in the stories, hahaha. No, I'm not bashing Sanji, but it's kind of piece of admiration for him, actually. Last, I wish you a happy reading~!

**Disclaimer**: Eiichiro Oda and Shakespeare

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Green-eyed Sanji<strong>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jealousy, as Mister Shakespeare had mentioned in his famous play Othello, is green-eyed monster which doth mock the meat it feeds on. It will devour everything until nothing left but misery. As it seemed from his eyes, Luffy was the trigger of it.

That day in Shabaody archipelago, Grand Line, Grove 12, the Straw Hats were scattered into different places, thanks to great help of undercover agent in identity crisis, Bartholomew Kuma. Saving the crews from danger, he sent them to places they belonged. Is Kuma kind of fortuneteller or something? Everyone had sent perfectly suitable with their backgrounds, unless him, Sanji.

Kuma sent Sanji to the Isle of Women.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

After flying in the sky for three days, finally Sanji opened his eyes. He found himself in the middle of nowhere. There was a big giant pig, which was staring at him with hungry eyes, ready to swallow him alive.

"Good beast, you'll make wonderful steak for tonight." Sanji jumped and gave it a powerful blast with his kick. In seconds the beast was no longer alive. "Great, I've never been so hungry like this day."

The blonde cook ate his meal heartedly, spending no time to waste. He was survived, he thought happily. Somewhere in another place Nami and Robin had to be saved—and healthy. Sure thing, he acknowledged. That Shichibukai had to be their allies, or someone with good intentions toward them. Whichever side of him, he didn't mind. He had to get out from that place, no matter what he had to meet his crews as soon as possible. They had promised to meet in three days.

It was a wild forest with wild beasts. There were big giant trees, flowers, mushrooms, and snakes. There were lots of them. Damn, there were after him.

"What is this place, really? Will I meet Nami-swan or Robin-chan?" Sanji kept on wondering while his feet were running as fast as hell to save his life. "Maybe I was thrown here with one of them… or possibly both…"

Sanji didn't know where his feet brought him when suddenly and accidentally he bumped into someone with big body and big boobs. He quickly averted his eyes to see the person, who was looking at him curiously. "What's?" Sanji's eyes turned into love-shaped one, "mellorine!"

In front of him, he saw three beautiful Kuja warriors, only wearing their sexy leather bikinis and high-heeled boots. Plus, snakes lingered on their bodies. Sanji gapped, opening his mouth widely.

"What a shame!" Sanji screamed. "I found rare beauties in this wilderness! Alas, my words won't enough to cease your lovely sights in poems, your eyes give me unending thrills all over my veins, love of joy, sing of pure angels, oh, what a wicked curse I'm here but nothing in my hands!"

The girl with bob cut hair raised her brows, "Sweetpea, is this girl lost and ate so many poisonous mushrooms? I bet she's out of her mind."

The big bulky girl called Sweetpea narrowed her eyes. She had never seen a girl like that one before. Despite the cool appearance and such, the mysterious girl in black suit was strange indeed. She spoke without doubt in her tone, "true. I guess we must bring her to Belladonna."

"Worries not, my angels, I'm here but to please you… I have no sickness in my body. I only have problem in my heart, assuming you're the diseases, angels…"

"Come, she definitely needs help," Aphelandra stated. "Let's bring her to the village!"

"Take me wherever you want," he sighed when Aphelandra and Sweetpea asked him to follow them. Sanji, unaware of the thing happened around him and blinded by the wilderness beauties, surrendered with the women's decision. He went to the village.

"So woman, what's your name?" the bob cut girl asked, "mine is Margaret. I've never seen you before here."

"What kind of clothes are you wearing? It's not fashionable!"

Sanji grinned, "I'm not woman, angels. I'm man."

"Oh, she said she's a man. Her condition must be worse than I thought," Aphelandra laughed.

Sanji felt something weird was taken place. He didn't believe that! Had they never seen a man before?

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Ah, here we are!"

They led Sanji to the village, which had none but women. As far as his eyes watching and observing the place, there were only women and women. This was heaven, Sanji noticed. _This is obviously heaven!_ Wait a second, had he possibly landed in one of dreamy islands men ever dreamt? The ultimate dream of all of mandkind? Did he happen to land in the Isle of Women?

**THIS MUST BE A JOKE! HE COULD SPEND HIS ENTIRE LIFE THERE!**

There, she had to be there, the most beautiful woman in all seas, the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock!

"Can I meet your queen?" Sanji asked impatiently. _Damn! What a lucky bastard he is! This couldn't be real!_

Margaret laughed, "our queen is celebrating her marriage now. She is so lucky to find her beloved man in the end."

Sanji raised his curly eyebrows. "Huh?"

"Once, there was a man dropped here by any chance. He became pirate king and made his fame in no time. He has returned here and proposed our queen. Do you know Monkey D. Luffy?"

The girl sighed admiringly.

"He's the real man."

_What the hell? Luffy is proposing who? _

"He has got golden balls between his legs. He's sure thing."

_Hey, I've got that too!_

"And he's pirate king!"

_Wait a second…_

"Here they are!"

Sanji saw the luxurious carriage which led to the royal palace, Amazon Lily Palace. He saw Luffy was sitting together with his queen, the world's most beautiful woman ever, Boa Hancock. He was damned pretty with black raven hair and silky skin. She was flawlessly amazing! In the other hand, Luffy was all smiling, waving his hands. The queen leaned over and kissed her groom. Luffy looked so…

_Luffy that goddamn bastard! Why is he so lucky!_ All of the blood had been drain from Sanji's entire body. He couldn't ask no more. All the world turned upside down upon his face. _What the fuck is happening here? I can't believe this!_

**.**

**.**

"Sanjiii-chin!" Camie screamed when Sanji finally opened his eyes. His pale face was looking around.

"Sanjii! Are you awake?" This time Chopper came. He cried sadly, hugging him. "Thank goodness!"

"Where am I? Where are those angels?"

"You're in the house of some friends of mine, in the port town….! Sanji-chin, you lost almost all your blood in your body!" Camie explained heartily.

"WHAT?" Sanji shrieked, "that's all… That's just dream? All of those ladies, all of their leather bikinis, hot snakes and all…"

Suddenly Luffy came, laughing. "Shishishi, I see you're awake!"

Sanji angrily yelled at Luffy, "you…! Just what the hell have you been doing in the Isle of women, Luffy?"

Luffy looked dumbfolded, as usual, then he said, "Sanji, you need some rest! Look! You're eyes are all green!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading. <em>

_Leave flames/anything if you had time. _


End file.
